dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Dora's World Adventure!
Dora's World Adventure! is a Dora the Explorer TV movie. It's also an episode from season 4. Cast *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Tico *Isa *Diego *Big Red Chicken *Grumpy Old Troll *Amelie (debut) *N'Dari (debut) *Vladimir (debut) *Mei (debut) *Val the Octopus *Baby Blue-bird *Roberto *Little Monster *Pirate Pig *Pirate Parrot *Señor Tucán Summary Dora and Swiper travel around the world. They go to France, Tanzania, Russia and China. Dora needs to pass out friendship bracelets that Swiper took from around the world. One all the bracelets are passed out the sky will light up. Each country has their own "Swiper" that they need to stop from stealing bracelets. Recap The episode starts where Places in this episode #France #Tanzania #Russia #China Songs *''The Friendship Song'' *''Travel Song'' *''Bonjour'' *''Jambo'' *''African Safari Song'' *''Previet'' *''Ni Hao'' *''We Did It!'' (extended) Trivia *First double-length episode where four pictures pop up one at a time. The last picture that popped up had a tone pitch increase of 15. *Swiper helps Dora out willingly in this episode. *This is the second double length episode where Boots does not go with Dora and where the Fiesta Trio played their original fanfare 4 times. **The first was from "Dora's Fairytale Adventure". *Just like in "Dora's Dance to the Rescue", this episode actually gets the copyright year that this episode premiered in which was 2006. *The Nick Jr. Productions Logo from 2005-2008 uses the 1999-2005 Nick Jr. Productions music on TV airings. *This is the first appearance of Amelie, Dora's friend from France. Amelie will appear later again in "Bouncy Boots". *The Fiesta Trio play their original fanfare tune every time Dora and Swiper complete the task on returning the friendship bracelets. *This is also the first appearance of Mei, Dora's friend from China. Mei will appear again later in "Isa's Unicorn Flowers" and will even later make a cameo appearance in "Feliz Dia De Los Padres". *The voice Dora has in "Dora's Dance to the Rescue" was also debuted in this episode. This voice will be debuted in "Dora Saves the Mermaids". *The graphics has been changed in this episode just like the background and Dora having smaller eyes. All of these things have been used in Season 5. *Dora's Season 5 look has been debuted in this episode. *This is the third episode to use the extended version of We Did It, the other two are Dora's Pirate Adventure and Dora's Dance to the Rescue. *This is the last Dora the Explorer episode to be released onto videocassette. Goofs *After Dora puts on her France outfit, her bracelet disappears for the whole rest of the episode. *In the closed-captions, "Previet" is listed as "Afraidyet". *When Dora and Swiper reach to China and have already jumped over the wall, Dora can be seen in her regular garments. *When Dora comes of the airplane, her backpack disappears, then Backpack is found in the crowd. Transcript Dora's World Adventure/Transcript Gallery MV5BMTc2NTU4MzgyOF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwNzQ2OTM2MjE@._V1_SX1857_SY888_.jpg Dora the exploer.png dora and boots.png Untitled.png Dora , Boots and Swiper.png trouble.png World-Adventure.png skiing.jpg china.png dora friendship day.jpg dora-the-explorer-friendship-day-full4x3.jpg FriendshipDay.jpg Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-27-50~2.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-28-56~2.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-31-04~2.png Screenshot_2017-03-23-18-31-23~2.png Wold dora.jpg|dora got this dress returning home for friendship day|link=http://dora.wikia.com/wiki/File:Wold_dora.jpg IMG_7540.PNG Pretty dora 2.png IMG_7552.PNG IMG 7552.PNG IMG 7540.PNG Dora-explorer-world-adventure-dvd-cover-art.jpg Character Find Swiper the Fox Category:Episodes Category:Dora the Explorer Season 4 Category:Movies Category:Character Find Episodes Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Double-Length Episodes Category:2006 Category:Dora the Explorer Episodes Category:Episodes with the Nick Jr. Productions Puddle Logo Category:Episodes in which the Fiesta Trio didn't sing the Travel Song Category:Episodes in which Swiper swipes something